Life Changing Choices
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: [Oneshot] Lily reluctantly agrees to help James study one day, but is it all just a clever scheme by James to get Lily to notice him?


**Disclaimer: All recognizable Harry Potter characters, locations, ect. are not mine. **

* * *

It was a warm, cloudless Sunday afternoon and the majority of the students were strolling around the Hogwarts' grounds, enjoying the pleasant spring weather. There was, however, one particular redheaded Gryffindor who was not to be found outside that day… 

Lily Evans was holed up in the library, busy scratching down words on a roll of parchment and disappearing every few minutes behind a book, only to pop back up and continue her meticulous writing. She was working on a large Potions report that had been assigned by Professor Slughorn and now she was almost finished. After adding the last paragraph and glancing over it once more, Lily stored the paper in her bag and exited the library.

The castle's corridors and classrooms were practically deserted as she made her way down the moving staircases and through the great oak doors that led out into the grounds. She had spent Friday night and all of Saturday perfecting her report and since it was finally completed, Lily was glad that she could relax and chat with her friends for the remainder of the day.

She stepped out into the beautiful air and looked around at the landscape. The birds were chirping melodiously, the Giant Squid was drifting along the surface of the Black Lake, butterflies fluttered overhead, and a cool breeze carried the fragrant scents of blooming flowers. Everything was perfect, tranquil—

"—That was my eye, Potter!"

Lily sighed as she watched Severus Snape march off angrily as a group of mischievous Gryffindor boys, none other than the Marauders, burst into laughter. Still snickering, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were sitting in the shade of a large tree a few feet away, already causing trouble. As she approached them, she heard James congratulate Sirius on his performance at bewitching a Bertie Bott's Bean pouch to hurl its contents at Snape.

"Just imagine what we could do with Bludgers," Sirius pondered the possibilities. "Only joking, of course," he added after having caught sight of Lily's stern glare.

"Hey, Lils," James grinned and jumped up off the ground to his feet. "You just missed it—"

"—What a pity," Lily replied sarcastically. "I have better things to do than watch you bully your classmates."

"And yet," James continued, ignoring her obvious lack of amusement regarding their 'prank', "you're standing right here watching us while we pick out another victim. Besides, what could be more fun than torturing Snivellus?"

Deciding not to get any more involved in the conversation, Lily turned on her heel to leave but James stepped in front of her.

"Wait," he said. "I wanted to ask you if you'd—"

"—No, I will not go out with you!" Lily snapped, being sick of his trademark question.

"But you haven't even heard my question yet!"

"James, you ask me the same thing everyday; you're pathetically predictable."

"Come on, Lily," James put his arm around her shoulders but she shrugged it off. "At least let me explain what I was going to ask before you—Pathetically predictable?" He pretended to appear insulted at her statement. "I bet you can't even begin to guess that I—"

"—That you haven't even started your Potions report yet," Lily continued. "It's due first class tomorrow."

There was an awkward silence in which Sirius smiled at his friend's baffled expression, Remus opened a book that he had wanted to begin reading, and Peter glanced apprehensively back and forth between Lily and James.

"You must have aced Divinations class with that uncanny skill for predictions…" James stopped halfway through his sentence and, to Lily's surprise, became serious. "Actually, what I wanted to ask you about… well… I-I need…I need help with Potions."

"If you think you can convince me to do your paper for you, than you're going to be disappointed."

"No, I mean…" James explained slowly, as if knowing that telling her would not invoke a pleasant reaction. "Slughorn said that I should talk to you about being my tutor."

"So this isn't one of your schemes to flirt with me?" Lily asked, a little curiously.

"No," Remus turned his attention away from his captivating book. "He really does need extra help with that class. And Slughorn kind of hinted that he trusts you would be the best to do it."

"You are his favorite student, after all," Peter added.

"James, I… I'm not sure about…" Lily struggled to decide between what her heart was telling her and what her mind was warning her about. In her heart she knew, as much as she hated to admit it, that she liked James and sometimes even enjoyed the attention he gave her. But her mind was not sure if spending time with him was a good idea. If she let her guard down now, surely she would begin to become friends with him… and then it would grow into something more… She just was not sure if she was ready to start a relationship yet.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, Lils," James ran a hand through his messy black hair, as he was accustomed to doing when he was anxious. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered to ask you. I don't want you to help me. I don't want to annoy you anymore than I already have… I'll just go start my report then… I'll see you guys later." James said the last words to his friends, leaving Lily in a great state of confusion as he flung open the castle doors and disappeared into the school.

* * *

Lily slowly walked down the hallways on her way back to the library. She had not expected James to react as he did… it made her feel guilty about refusing to go out with him on the last day of their sixth year… she hadn't exactly put it in the nicest way when she had told him… 

She walked through the library door and strolled absentmindedly past the rows of books, lost in her own thoughts. Maybe James really had changed for the better… Wait, what was she thinking! James? Being mature?

Lily paused as she caught sight of him sitting at a table, his head buried behind a thick book. She sat down apprehensively across from him and bit her lip. Maybe this was not such a good idea…

"James Potter, doing his homework?" She attempted to break the silence with a lighthearted comment. "I never thought I'd see the day." James ignored her.

"James… I'm sorry. If you really need it, I'll help tutor you on Potions…" She frowned as he still refused to respond. "James?" She reached out slowly and removed the book from in front of his face. James' head promptly thumped against the table as the object was suddenly pulled away and he immediately jerked awake.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"You were sleeping on the job…" Lily sighed before continuing. "I'll help you if you really need it for Potions."

"I don't want to force you do it if you don't want to," James explained.

"No, I'm sorry about before—it's just that you always seem to be pulling pranks and making a fool out of yourself."

"I only did that to impress you… And besides, I've changed."

Lily scoffed. "Changed? Another clever rouse to make me fall head over heels for you?"

"I didn't just change for you, Lils," James' hazel eyes locked with her emerald ones and she looked down at the table. "It's hard with the Wizarding War going on… I had a pretty rough summer…" Lily remembered something her dad had once told her. _'War changes you forever…' _"I'm sorry for acting like such a bigheaded git," James managed a smile. "I guess I just loved to get your attention."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before James decided to resume his studying.

"Alright then," Lily said enthusiastically. "Since you're so determined on studying, what are the ingredients to brew Amortentia, the love potion?" James looked up at her with a sly grin, curiosity clearly evident in his eyes.

"The love potion? Interesting question… I don't know, what's the answer?"

"James, at least try to guess first."

"Well, I'm not sure about the ingredients but I know the result…"

"That's the easy part—obviously it creates a strong lo—" Lily never got to finish her statement because at that exact moment, James leaned over the table and swiftly kissed her before she had a chance to react.

"That's the one thing I know; it forms a strong attraction between two people," James got up and made to leave the room, but he stopped in the doorway and glanced back over his shoulder. "Thanks for giving me a chance, Lily."

As Lily sat at the table, she felt herself gently touch her lips where he had kissed her. That was not as bad as she had imaged it would be… Her face flushed slightly as she realized that she had actually enjoyed it. Although it would take her a while to admit it, she discovered right then and there what love really was. Love was not simply the _feeling _of infatuation… It was a choice… It was the moment when a person's mind and heart agreed. So in those quiet minutes alone, Lily made a life changing choice. James Potter deserved another chance at forming a real relationship with her. As the famous saying went, "It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

**

* * *

Well, there's my attempt at writing a slight romance story. Review please and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! I'm not too great at love fics, heh… **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


End file.
